fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Salamander Shade
Salamander Shade (サラマンダー シェード, Saramandaa Sheedo) is a dark turned legal guild created by a Calco named Guang Gloompond. Salamander Shade was created for one purpose only, to gather as many mages as possible and help them grow in their magical and physical prowess so that one day Guang could return home. Once upon a time, Guang wished for the guild to be a guild free from the control and regulations of the magic council as he saw it as nothing more than a leash, restricting their freedom, a habit he had long since developed during his time in Minstrel. However, as time has passed, he has begun to see the use of the council, seeing their purpose in full and realizing that without their laws and regulations, the magic world could very well crumble down upon itself. Considering the magic council to be the skeleton of the magical world, Guang has turned a new leaf, willing to do whatever it takes to fit in to this new and admittedly harder lifestyle. This decision has not gone over well with many of his formaer comrades whom near immediately took their leave when they realized they were going to become the council's "lapdogs". Despite this, Guang is determined to live a new and lawful life, and to shape a guild which encourges the same old goal but with a stronger moral backbone ad new ideals to reach and accomplish that goal. However, even the end goal seems to begin to falter from Guang's gaze. History The idea for the Salamander Shade came into being when Guang's crush, Yu Shimamura had been banished from Aria, the land of House Gloompond due to fratenization with their Guang, something unbefitting of both a noble Calco as well as a human. As a response to this, Guang abandoned his ancestral home in pursuit of Yu, with the goal of finding the solution to their predicament and allow her to return to his home with him. With some initial issue to find work from the masses, Guang eventually came up with the idea to form a guild. This guild would serve as their entry ticket back into Minstrel and Aria, by building up a guild and a reputation so great that the Gloompond's would stand incapable of refusing their return. However, as Guang had been used to the way things work in Minstrel, a land secluded and independent of the Magic Council, as well as some less than gracious description from Yu, the idea of a legal guild began to ru him the wrong way. After some time of consideration, Guang came to the decision to form a guild completely free from the Magic Council's clutches, a guild where the members could study and practice lost and forbidden magics without fear of the Council's persecution. So came the Dark Guild Salamander Shade into being. However, despite officially being a dark guild, Guang held strict rules for the guild in how things ought to be resolved and handled, which led to a very slow increase of their numbers as most of those whom search for dark guilds holds a lot more freedom in mind than what Guang would allow them. Despite it all, slowly and steadily the guild rose in power and infamy. The guild typically earned their money from missions not too unlike any other guild would take care of, though at a far lower price than what a legal guild would take it for. Beyond that, there were few missions which deviated from the norm. The deviations often took the form of take down missions against suspected criminals or excavating tombs and points of archelogical interest through illegal means. These missions often served to improve upon their magical library, where they kept all manners of ancient and sometimes forbidden magics. However, over time, Guang began to come to the conclusion that maybe there was some use of the Magic Council when his guild began to fall apart. Many of the members began to go renegade, intentionally breaking hte rules which he had set up time and time again. Out of fear that they would leave if he confronted them, and with not real authority to call upon if things went too south, Guang kept his thoughts to himself. Then came the final straw. Despite everything he had been forced to go through, his members had always showed respect towards him. Then came the day when a select few of his members were under the impression that they could take command of Salamander Shade, deeming themselves stronger and more fit to lead. After quenshing the flames of rebellion, Guang had finally had enough of their insubordination and took action against it all. Figuring that this would only repeat itself in a pattern, Guang came to a single decision, the only decision in his mind. To go legal. Dismissing all of those who would not go along with his decision, next to all members took their leave, leaving Guang with only a few members left among his ranks. Guang submitted all of his gathered forbidden scriptures to the council and revealed the information regarding several other dark guilds and many former members in exchange for their legality. Now Salamander Shade is weaker than ever, but at the same time stronger than ever before. Ten years has passed since the rebellion and the change of Salamander Shade's nature. It would quickly prove difficult to acquire any appropriate work as the tales of their previous status as a dark guild had spread far and wide, making work harder than ever to come by, applicants even more so. Over time Guang also began to notice that the idea of returning was slowly becoming more and more unappealing and his focus had trasferred over to the well being of his guild and members. Over the years he began to come to the conclusion that if his family wanted nothing to do with him now, why would they later when he comes back with a guild at his back? Answer: they wouldn't. As long as Guang decides to associate himself with humans, he hahs no place among them. And after ten years of diligent work, things did seemingly start to turn out for the better. They still had a somewhat tainted reputation, but they were also known for their hard and diligent work and kindness to their fellow man. While still commonly distrusted, people atleast have enough trust in them to know that they will get the job done. Morals and Goal The end goal of the guild is for Guang and Yu to eventually return to Minstrel with Salamander Shade and take teh position as the Prime Guild of Aria, the highest position a guild in the region of Aria can hope to achieve. This goal will be most difficult to acheive as Minstrel carries a great distaste for humanity as a whole. This means that in order for them to even dare hope to become the prime guild, Guang and his members needs to fight harder than any other in misntrel, grow stronger than all others and show the sort of discipline expected from a mage of Calco origin. For this reason, The Salamander's may sometimes come across as needlessly harsh to some of their applicants. While they happily take in any mage to their ranks, no matter their level of strength and power, should the member stagnate in his power, cease to or be unwilling to develop, they will be reprimanded for it and potentially thrown out. While it is not their intent to come across as cruel, those unwilling to grow and those too weak to prove useful in the long run will not help them get back home and therefore have no place among them. Even during their time as a dark guild, Guang upheld several rules which would serve to limit the near endless freedom of the mages of his guild, rules which at it's core is something just about every legal guild follows. The law itself. While with a few exceptions to what was permitted to them and not depending on the gravity of the crime and the benefits of it, the rules stood largely unchanged and served to maintain a certain order to the guild. These days the goal is a lot different. Their goal now is simply the protection and well being of their fellow members, next to fully abandoning their former desires to return to Minstrel. Seeing as the house they attempted to impress would never allow them in under any circumstances for as long as a human was the ace of the guild, and worse, romantically inclined with the master, Guang decided that there was no point in even trying anymore and went on to maintain his focus upon his guild and make sure that it could grow and prosper, just as he had always wished that it would, but the good intentions clouded by foolish ambition. No longer caring for the "absolute power" of the pirme guild, Salamander Shade has returned to simply be about what Guang wanted to aqcuire through his arrival home. A kind and welcoming enviroment for all to grow and improve in whatever way or however they saw fit. Still, it is hard to break down what was once the main goal, making Guang sometimes yearn for a time when his family might take them back despite it all. But until such a day, Guang will suffice with the knowledge that he is makign life for someone better in some way or another. Location To be revisioned Due to heavy competition with already existing dark guilds in Fiore, and therefore a lack of places to hide away at, Guang then came across the perfect spot for hiding away: The Sewers of Hargeon Harbor! Now, to be frank, this hardly seems ideal, or appealing by any means of the word. However, it functions excellently as a hiding spot for their guild. The sewers are all but abandoned, yet carried with it more than enough space to actually function pretty well for creating a "proper" guild hall. Due to that they treat the entire underground as their guild hall, one could, in a way, claim that they have the largest guild hall in all of Fiore. The main construction is the only decently built building in the sewers, consisting of a one floor building with with a worn down roof, moss and gunk clinging to the sides of the construction. The inside functions as the central gathering place, bar and it also contains the guilds job wall. A surprisingly well filled wall. The "guild hall" is littered with smaller rooms and "houses" which functions as the guild member's homes in which they live their everyday lives. Next to the Main building, there is another, even larger building that has been standing there since the first time they came to the sewers, appearing to be a library, and so they have used it as such. The library had a couple of books which contained information regarding may a different form of magic, common ones as well one or two that described magic from ancient times. These books are accessible by all guild members, no matter what their class is. It is also here that they gather together all of their collected knowledge and gathered information from missions, expeditions and conquests of other lesser dark guilds. Lastly, there is the main point of interest in this guild: The Funky Arena. Most newcomers usually believe that the name came to be because of that it was some interesting party place, or the most common one, that it is just an old and dated way of saying that it is cool, but all you need is one visit to realize the true reason for it's name. The funky smell is horrid! The arena itself is not much to speak of either. It is basically just a wooden platform which has seen one too many reparations, stands that has been carved out of the rock and a little chasm between the stands and the arena, which leads down to a pool of filth and gunk. The arena is mostly used to pit two individuals against one another in a test of strength, and while they're at it, the others can bet some cash on the victor. Otherwise, it has also been used to solve disputes that seems to go on to no end, and allows them to end it once and for all in the ring. If the conflict can not be left in the ring, it can not be allowed to be left in the guild. Guild Events S Class Promotional Trial The S-Class Promotion Trial (Ｓ級魔導士昇格試験, S Kyū Madōshi Shōkaku Shiken), also known as the S-Class Wizard Promotion Trial, is an annual guild tradition, wherein selected Salamander Shade mages of remarkable abilities are given the chance to become an elite S-Class mage: a position worthy of their exceptional magical prowess. It is comprised of several trials designed to test the skills and competence of the candidates. Their trials have been said to be a bit unconventional during their trials sometimes, as the trials are ones commonly used to test the skills of mages from Minstrel, a land unattended by the magic council. Though now under the jurisdiction of the Magic Council, their methods are said to be largely unchanged. Soturi Triathlon Different from your average triathlon, this event is a three part competition between members of the Salamander Shade Guild, meant as a friendly way to test their abilities against one another. Members are able to pick their own own team to give them the best chance at completing each task. Only those who are well rounded in the abilities of agility, strength, intelligence, and accuracy will triumph in this annual guild challenge! Members Guild Spells Urodela Toxin Mist (山椒魚毒素ミスト, Sanshō̄o Dokuso Misuto): Similar to that of Beast Summoning Magic, the guild master will summon up the beast known as Manasā, a giant salamander who posses a great amount of raw strength. Although he is able to take down foes with a single swipe of his fist, this spell gets its lethal power from the toxic mist it extrudes from it's mouth. A small inhalation of this gas can make the entirety of a victim's body numb just moments after inhalation and may eventually prove fatal after a few hours if the antidote is not administered. This is because the mist contains a chemical that blocks the nerve signals that cause the muscles to contract, resulting in total body paralysis. The range of this gas is able to effect all living creatures within a 57,600 square foot area, equal to that of a football field. Leaving the Guild There are a few certain rules and traditions to follow when a member decides to take their leave from Salamander Shade, should they so choose to do so. First off is a farewell party in honor of the mage and their time among them, celebrating the wonderful times they have had and enjoy one final meal together before they part ways. After that, the next morning will be the time where they say their goodbyes once and for all. At this farewell, there are a few rules which Guang will ask of the leaving mage to abide by. # Do never share the guild's secrets or sensitive information to anyone else for as long as you live. # Never utilize what you have learned from us against the Innocent or against Salamander Shade for as long as you live. # Remember one thing above all from your time here: That you may easily replace your home, you can replace your guild, you can replace your morals and ideals, but you ca never replace your family. Trivia